


to see the light

by disaster_sapphic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, But mostly fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Some Swearing, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, because i don't really want to write about them when they're 14, it's not too bad though, self indulgent fluff, seriously they're both disasters, so they're like 18-19, the angst is not lasting, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic
Summary: a little fluff i was inspired to write after watching tangled againthis is basically 'i see the light', but make it gayand i know the formatting is weird, but stick with it, it should make a bit more sense at the end. feel free to let me know if it's still confusing :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	to see the light

“It’s beautiful”.

“I know, right? My mom and I would always come down here, every weekend! I’m so happy you wanted to come see it too, it’s always so perfect!”

The nostalgic feelings that slid back into her heart with that recollection made her face fall a little, as she felt a shimmer of guilt.

She was back, but she’d never forget how she found her mother when she returned. The state she was in, with the living room in shambles. It was rare for her mother, the neat freak she often was. Most of all though, those bags under her eyes, accumulated from those months she waited for her daughter to return from camp. The calls she made, all on deaf ears. 

The day Luz came back from the Boling Isles, she expected to be murdered, or at the very least yelled at.

...haha, well, the latter was inevitable, wasn’t it?

but she’d never forget her first reaction.

~  
a moment of silence…small, but no less deafening. 

the visible relief that flooded through the both of them.

and the way her mother clung to her and sobbed.  
~

“Onto the boats!”

The yell from a megaphone brought her back to reality. 

\-----------

It’d be foolish to think Amity didn’t notice the sudden change in her friend’s demeanor.

~  
...friend.  
~

Pushing away that annoying voice inside her head, she took a moment to look at Luz and the way she had fallen into a deep thought.

~  
She’s so stupid.  
~

She couldn’t believe she had been convinced to sneak out and come with her for this event.

~  
A human festival, I think she said. With lanterns, or something.

You shouldn’t be here, you know. you need to get back to your family. You don’t belong here.  
You don’t belong with her.  
~

That thought made her heart sink, but upon hearing the shout from that megaphone telling them to board the boats, she saw Luz spring back from her thoughts and beam at her.

“Finally! I was starting to think they’d never let us go. Come on!”

Luz held her hand out to Amity, looking into her eyes with that bright smile she’d grown to love.

Amity saw that gleam in her eyes. Hopeful, bright, and fearless. She recognized it from their days when Luz went to Hexside. From 4 years ago, when she volunteered to take her place as Grom queen, and plotted to win Grudgby against Boscha for Willow’s sake.

She always wanted to take chances. To be herself, beyond what her parents wanted her to be, and what she thought she had to be. But she could never gather the courage to be open.

Luz’s bravery was one that she was amazed by. And, she started to think, always would be.

~  
Well... I guess all that can always be dealt with later.  
~

\-----------

The lights started rising up to the sky.

For once, Amity let go of that image she’d always fought to uphold, and allowed herself to enjoy her time here.

Luz could see it, in her eyes.

There was a gleam. 

Her face and posture started to relax, and she stared up at the rising lights.

One came down towards them, and Amity freaked out a little bit, backing away from it. Luz laughed, and lightly took it from the bottom, starting to hand it to Amity. 

Amity looked at her, and smiled. Her amber eyes gleamed again.

~  
this lantern isn’t the brightest thing out here.  
~

...and she thought that maybe she was starting to see Amity so much more clearly.

Amity’s head moved to the side a bit as she held onto the lantern, showing confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

~  
fuck. i said that out loud. you’re such a disaster.  
~

Luz blushed brightly, still trying to get her thoughts together. Amity’s eyes were a little wider, looking at Luz with warmth and confusion… and maybe hope?

~  
god, her hair is framing her face so perfectly, and i think that small blush is the cutest thing i’ve ever seen.  
~

Yeah, okay, the gay thoughts are NOT helping. Push those away for now.

...or maybe not?

Amity was always so determined, never letting anything get in the way of what she wanted to accomplish.

~  
maybe i can learn from that, too.  
~

She reached out to Amity, and pushed some of that dyed green away from her eyes.

The deep red that bloomed onto both of their faces at such a small movement could’ve been laughable.

but... 

~  
i can do this.  
~

~  
Wait WHAT what is she doing oh my god she’s so pretty oh my god get yourself together what is she even DOING-  
~

Their noses bumped as Luz leaned forward.

But with such a kiss underneath glowing lanterns, neither were sure that they really cared about much else.

Those burdens lifted off their shoulders, as their inner selves quieted. Even if just for this moment.

All they knew was that they were together, and cared for each other.

Maybe that’s not enough to call love - maybe they don’t even know what love really is yet.

But the warmth that’s blooming within them as they share such a close moment is far from platonic.

As they break away, Amity grips Luz’s shoulders, hugging her like she’s her lifeline as Luz wraps her arms around Amity.

The two look up at the lanterns, quietly, with their heads gently bumping together.

.  
.

maybe they should sneak out together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah please accept my owl house content while we wait for season two
> 
> this was very self indulgent, i just want to see these young gays be happy okay
> 
> i hope you're staying safe, and i hope this was able to give you a little happiness what with the dumpster fire that is the world right now
> 
> all the love,  
> a disaster sapphic


End file.
